


Unreasonable Price

by Kiwi_pierce



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Client Phil, Drug dealer Dan, M/M, Phan - Freeform, phan oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 10:31:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7614643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiwi_pierce/pseuds/Kiwi_pierce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan is a drug dealer, and Phil is a client.<br/>Dan asks for money, but Phil wants to pay him in a different way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unreasonable Price

**Author's Note:**

> //Okay, since Phil is just a client to Dan, they don't know each other's names. Sorry if it gets confusing.

*Dan's P.O.V.*

I stood under the lamp post in the middle of the dark street. I pulled my jacket hood up, making sure it covered most of my face. He's late. I cursed under my breath, not feeling too patient.  
I groaned and and took one step forward, but then I heard him.

"You got the stuff?" He asked casually.

I turned towards him, shrugging. 

"Do you have the money?" I retorted, getting straight to business.

He smirked, tilting his head slightly.

"Now, your pricing is a bit high, don't you think?" He said cockily. 

"No. Either you have the cash or you don't" I said with an eye roll. 

He took a step towards me, causing me to narrow my eyes. He gently place a hand on my shoulder, letting it trail down to my hip.

"Maybe I can pay...in a different way." He offered, one eyebrow raised.

I pushed his hand away, and took a step back, sighing.

"Cash. You pay in cash." I reminded him, although I wasn't completely against the idea of him paying in a different way....

I reached in my pocket and pulled out the small bottle of pills.

"If you want this, you pay. Just like everyone else does." I said, putting it back in my pocket.

He came towards me again, this time wrapping his arms tightly around me, pressing his thigh to my groin. I gasped, trying to scramble away from him, but he held tight. 

"Let me go." I said calmly, in an almost bored tone.

"No." He said in a firm voice. 

He took one hand off my hip, but I didn't try to run. He brought it up to my cheek, caressing my face. 

My eyes went wide, and my heart was pounding in my chest.

"D-don't." I said. 

But I didn't mean it, and he knew it.

He brought his lips to mine, kissing me fiercely. I put my hands on his chest, feeling his muscles through his shirt. 

"Let's go back to my place." He said between kissed. 

I nodded quickly, my brain clouded with desire. I hadn't been with anyone in forever.

\------------------------------------------------------------  
I woke up, tangled in his bedsheets.

I got out of bed, and unsurprisingly, I was naked. I sighed, grabbing my clothes off the floor where they had been discarded. 

"Nice ass, babe." He said behind me while I was bent over grabbing my clothes. 

I felt a blush settle on my cheeks as I straightened up quickly, frantically trying to pull my clothes on. 

"Look, whatever happened last night was just a one time thing." I told him.

He laughed. 

"I don't think it was." 

"What do you mean?" I asked quickly.

"See you next week." He said with a wink, tossing me my phone.

His number was in my phone, under the name "Client with benefits." 

I glared at him, making my way out of his room.

I opened the front door to his house, and walked outside. 

"See you next week." I said to myself.


End file.
